Gothic Night
by eternalrose24
Summary: Alexander and Raven attend Cross Academy. Alexander seems to know Zero, but how? What is Alexander hiding about himself that Raven doesn't know? Will she be welcomed into the Night Class or will they dismiss her for being born human? Raven learns dark secrets about her Gothic mate that could change her relationship with him forever.
1. My Choice

**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I have been so busy with school, traveling and other things that I have neglected to update anything or upload a new piece. I hope this new one will suffice. In the next day or so, I should be able to update my other stories. I've had them written for a while and am excited to hear what you all have to say.**

** This is a story that I have been wanting to write for a while. It's about how Raven and Alexander attend Cross Academy. I was reading the last book in the Vampire Kisses series and started to read the last chapter of Vampire Knight and this popped into my head. **

** I do not own the characters or content associated with the Vampire Kisses series nor the content and characters in Vampire Knight. They belong to the masters, Ellen Schreiber and Matsuri Hino.**

**Gothic Night**

It had been thirty years since Alexander drank Raven's blood and turned her into a vampire. In the past thirty years, the dark lovers had traveled the world. Raven had adapted to the world she had desired with grace. She loved the night. She lived for it. She lived for Alexander.

Alexander and Raven had married ten years after she was turned. They had a traditional ceremony with Raven's human friends in an old church in Romania. Alexander's parents, and Jameson, were also in attendance. Afterword, Alexander and Raven set off on the adventure of a lifetime. They traveled the world and Raven met more and more people who had had the same dark desire as her. She met other vampires, who were born human, who also had held the wish for an eternity of night.

Raven and Alexander were currently living in Tokyo, Japan, in a small area cut off from the rest of the country. It was hidden in the mountains high above any city, concealed by the trees and deep forests. Raven had wanted to move here because she wanted to attend high school again. This had shocked Alexander, who recalled that Raven had hated school in Dullsville. Raven told him that she wanted to do things right. She said she finally felt like she was who she was meant to be and that she could endure school, because she could attend with Alexander.

The school she wanted to attend was called Cross Academy. Cross Academy was one of the top high schools in the world, ranking first in science and math. The founder of the school, Kaien Cross, had invited Alexander to attend numerous times, but he had always declined. When he received in invitation to Raven's first vampire birthday, he had attended and invited the new vampire and he mate to attend the school. Raven had spent the past thirty years deciding and she had finally made her choice. She would attend high school and graduate. Alexander was excited, but also nervous.

Raven had been blending in well with humans and had good social skills with other vampires, but she had never lived in an area with hundreds of them before. Alexander was a little wary of the vampires who attended Cross Academy. He wasn't sure that Raven would be welcomed in a place filled with noble vampires who had pure vampire blood.

"Raven," Alexander began, "the other vampires at Cross Academy aren't always so kind to those who weren't born vampires. You are a Common Vampire because I turned you, not an Aristocrat like everyone in the Night Class."

"Alexander," Raven wrapped her arms around his warm waist, "I am a vampire. I do not need those titles to tell me what my place in our society is. Screw the Senate and their hierarchy. I am me and that is it."

Alexander smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

The couple was currently in a car heading for Cross Academy. Raven and Alexander sat in the backseat, holding each other. Raven was always peeking out of window to try and catch a glimpse of her new school. Alexander shook his head. His wife was so excited it actually scared him. Who was she and what did she do with his Raven?

Suddenly, Raven squealed. They had arrived.

Cross Academy was the largest school in Japan. It was ornate and sealed by iron gates. The tall, Cathedral style buildings stood tall and proud in the night. Lanterns could be seen to the far right and total darkness to the left. Raven knew that each side meant she would live separately from humans. She was fine with that, as was Alexander.

The gates opened up and the car pulled up the drive to the building in the center of campus with the name "Office" written in stone at the stop. The car stopped right before the steps and the two new students stepped out. Raven took a deep breath and could taste the night air, the scent of various vampires, ink and human blood.

Alexander took her hand and they walked up the steps. Alexander knocked on the door and the door opened slowly. A short girl with brown hair that came to her shoulders popped out. She had a bright smile and was wearing a black skirt, black jacket and a white blouse. Raven could tell that she was human.

"You must be Raven and Alexander Sterling! Welcome to Cross Academy! My name is Yuuki Cross and I am a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Hey, Yuuki!" Raven smiled at the cheerful girl. She reached out to shake her hand. Raven took notice to how quickly Yuuki took her hand. Was she not afraid of vampires?

"It's so nice to finally meet you! The Headmaster is waiting for you. Please, follow me!" She waved them forward and they walked into the warm building. The walls were a bright white with gold designs trailing up the walls. Flowers were placed on every surface, as were candles. The building smelled like vanilla and peach.

Yuuki stopped at a door at the very end of the hallway. She opened the door and pushed Alexander and Raven inside. She hopped into the room. Raven looked around. The room looked like a typical office, except who was in the room.

There was a man sitting behind the desk with a blonde ponytail and gleaming glasses. He wore a tan shawl and had his hands folded on a stack of papers. It was Kaien Cross. There was a second person in the room and Raven focused her attention on him.

He was tall, as tall as Alexander. He had silver hair and light purple eyes. He was stark white and wore a similar outfit as Yuuki. He had a dark look in his eyes, like he was in severe pain. Raven studied him and when she took a deep breath, she could smell his vampire scent.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" The Headmaster jumped from his desk and wrapped his arms around the gothic couple. He squeezed them so tight they couldn't breathe.

"Hello, Kaien," Alexander said when the Headmaster released them.

"I'm so happy to see you, Alexander! And you too, Raven! Oh, more children here at my school."

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven could see the boy looking at her and Alexander. He seemed to be starting them down. The Headmaster took notice.

"Oh! This is Zero Kiryu, my adopted son!" He gushed. Zero glared at the Headmaster. He didn't seem to like being called "son."

Raven smiled at Zero. "Nice to meet you." Zero just nodded in response.

"You're so rude, Zero!" Yuuki came over and slapped him on the shoulder. She looked so tiny compared to Zero it was almost funny.

Raven noticed Alexander had a guarded expression. He looked at Zero with eyes of mystery and suspicion. Alexander noticed Raven looking at him and smiled at her. His expression changed, but his eyes remained the same.

"Yuuki here," the Headmaster announced quickly, "is my lovely daughter. She will show you to your dorms. A few of our Night Class students are married, but, to keep things between Day Class and Night class fair, both follow the rule of silence. Day class students aren't allowed to be married while living on campus. Dating is allowed but that is it. As for the Night Class, marriage is allowed due to vampire traditions, but it must be kept secret from the Day Class. The rest of your breed may know of your vows, but the humans cannot. Understood?"

Raven and Alexander nodded. She understood the rule, as did Alexander.

"Now," Kaien clapped his hands together. "Yuuki will show you to the Night Class dormitories. Since you two are Night Class and married, you will be living together, of course."

Yuuki skipped to the front door and opened it. "Come on! Your things have already been brought to your dorm, so we can go straight on!"

Raven bowed to Kaien, and Zero, and thanked both of them. Kaien complemented her on her knowledge of the Japanese culture. Alexander joked that she only does it because she saw it in anime and films. Raven rolled her eyes and Kaien laughed.

"Oh, you two! So adorable!" He waved them off. "Run along now. Get settled in and you can come back tomorrow night and pick out your classes. It is still move in week, so not everyone has returned from the summer holiday."

The couple left the room after Raven stole one last glance at Zero. When she did, she felt Alexander tighten his arm around her waist.

Did Alexander know Zero?

**I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't seen of these so I decided to write one. I'll right more soon!**


	2. Secrets

**Here is the second chapter of Gothic Night. Here we see our favorite couple meet other vampires and get acquainted with Cross Academy.**

**White Night**

Raven shut the drawer and put her hands on her hips. "Perfect!"

She and Alexander had spent the past two hours fixing up their dorm room. Alexander had put the clothes away while Raven arranged the furniture to her liking. The room they had been given was rather large, with a full size bathroom. The room had a large king size bed, two dressers, two desks, a nightstand, two sofas and a small round table with two chairs. The walls were a bright white.

Alexander came out of the closet and looked around. "Perfect, indeed." He walked over the where Raven was smoothing out the bed sheets and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled to his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. Raven sighed into his embrace.

"Now we can do high school right," Alexander whispered. Raven smiled at the word "high school" and thought of Becky. Becky had graduated from Dullsville High with high honors and attend a prestigious university three states from their hometown. She graduated four years later with a degree in biomedical engineering and went on to earn a position at a private research facility in Arizona. Becky got married thirteen years ago and had two children, twin boys, and was living a happy life with her husband, a physics professor. Becky and Raven kept in contact with one another and met up on each other's birthdays each year. Right before Raven mad the decision to attend Cross Academy, her and Becky had had a discussion on Raven's plans for college. Raven never attended, as she was so focused on Alexander and being a vampire. When Raven made the choice to return to school, Becky was overjoyed.

"Becky would love it here," Raven smiled. "She would go nuts at the sight of this room."

Alexander chuckled "She sure would." He gave her a peck on the shoulder.

"Now what?" Raven turned in Alexander's arms and looked into his dark brown eyes. Alexander shrugged. "Want to go for a walk?" It was three in the morning, so it was their time. Raven nodded, but as she and Alexander walked to the door, she stopped and darted to the closet. She rummaged through her things and grabbed her favorite dress, a black strapless silk number that Alexander loved. She came out and modeled her dress. Alexander grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You're more ravishing than the stars," he told her. She grinned back at him and kissed him on the cheek.

The gothic pair left their new dorm and ventured off onto the campus of the Night Class dorm. The dorm itself was so fancy all Raven could see were dollar signs. The two walked down the grand staircase and into what looked like a huge living room. There were two people in the room, one with long red hair and another with short blonde hair. Both were boys and both stared at Alexander when they came down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, the two vampires got up and knelt before them.

"Lord Alexander," the boys said in unison. Raven blinked and looked at Alexander, who had an irritated look on his face. He also had a look that Raven couldn't place.

"_Lord_ Alexander?" Raven narrowed her eyes at Alexander. Alexander's lips were pressed into a thin line. The two boys rose from their knees and stood stiff and afraid. They looked at Raven and bowed. Raven's eyes widened.

Alexander grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her outside. Raven protested and demanded to know why he was being treated as he was. He stopped in front of a pool. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"What is going on Alexander? Why are the treating you like this?"

Alexander ignored Raven's demand and paced around, muttering to himself. Raven grabbed him and pushed him against the rose-covered fence. She pulled him down to where she could look him directly in the eyes.

"What. Is. Going. On?"

Alexander looked at her, his eyes filled with worry and love. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, Raven." His voice was full of sorrow and pain. "When we met, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to frighten you. You say you love vampires and the night, but I was afraid, I am afraid, that you will change your mind about me if you knew the truth."

"The truth?"

Alexander took a deep breath, then he stiffened.

"The truth about who he really is."

Raven jumped at the voice. Alexander grabbed her and threw her behind him. He took a protective stance in front of her.

Raven saw a tall man, with shoulder-length dark brown hair come from around the corner. He was tall, taller than Alexander. He had brown eyes with a red tint to them. His skin was pale and looked like porcelain. He had an air of power about him. It sent a chill down Raven's spine. Behind the man, was a short girl with short hair. She stood still a stone.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Alexander," the man said in his velvet voice. "I'm so delighted to see you again."

"Again?" Raven tried to move around Alexander, but he crushed her to him.

"Likewise… Kaname Kuran," Alexander tried to use the most polite tone he could.

"This must be Raven, your wife," the man named Kaname directed his attention to Raven. When his gaze shifted to her, she cringed. There was power in his eyes, a power she had never felt before.

"Hi," Raven whispered. Kaname walked towards them, the girl staying where she was. Kaname stopped five feet from them.

"What did you mean by 'who he really is?'?" Raven demanded, finally finding the strength to push around Alexander. "How do you know him?"

"I have known Alexander for many years, dear Raven," Kaname answered. "He used to be a very good friend of mine, until something tragic happened."

Alexander stepped forward. Raven continued with her questions.

"I know Alexander is a vampire. He is the one who turned me into a vampire."

Kaname looked over Raven and then looked at Alexander.

"You turned this girl?" Kaname seemed shocked. "I thought you were never going to use that power. Well, given that you and I are two of the last-"

"Stop!" Alexander hissed. "She doesn't need to know that."

"Know what?"

"It seems as if your husband hasn't been completely honest with you," Kaname pointed out. Raven turned to Alexander.

"What is he talking about?"

Alexander wasn't looking at Raven, but at Kaname. It seemed as if they were having some psychic conversation. Alexander sighed.

"I am a vampire, Raven," he whispered. Raven nodded.

"I know,"

"But I am no ordinary vampire, like you," he whispered again. Raven was perplexed. Ordinary like her?

"You know that I was born a vampire, which makes me a… pureblood vampire."

'Pureblood…vampire… How is that any different from me?"

"Pureblood vampires," Kaname began, "are vampires who are born as vampires. We have no human blood in our lineage. We are pure in vampire blood. You, Raven, are not pure in vampire blood. You came into this world as a human and were then drained of your blood. You became a vampire after that."

"So, I'm impure?"

"Yes," Kaname answered. "Haven't you noticed that your senses are slightly weaker than Alexander's?"

"Kind of, but I thought that was because of age…"

Kaname shook his head. "No, my dear Raven. His senses and vampire abilities are stronger than yours due to his pureblood lineage. A common vampire still has their human genes and traces of their human blood in their system, which keeps your senses above human level, but not as well-developed as ours."

"Is that the only difference?"

"No, vampires like you are nothing like us. We are born. You are made."

Raven looked at Alexander. He had an unreadable look on his face. Raven looked at him and she felt slightly smaller and weaker.

"Have a wonderful night, Raven. I hope all works out between you two." Kaname, and the girl, vanished.

Raven had tears in her eyes.

"What else are you hiding from me?"


End file.
